Ninja Scout
Jirou Yukimura (Japanese: 雪村二郎), better known as Ninja Scout, or simply Ninja, is a Japanese ninja working for Merc Co. His specialty is Rapid Recovery. } Japanese|birthplace = Tōkyō, Japan|weapon_of_choice = Pistol, Ninjato|caption1 = |image2 =}} Personality Ninja Scout is seen in both comics and screenshots-alike that he's very arrogant, self-confident and jestful, as he taunts and makes fun of almost every enemy he encounters. In his backstory, he seem to have been driven by greed and accepted the Yakuza Clan's contract to eliminate the Order of The Scorpion for a generous cash reward, however, he spared his best friend from childhood, Hakuchou. Which shows that despite his greed, he still cares about his friends, this including both Hakuchou and Biker Pyro. Nowadays he is much less greedy to the point of not caring about money at all and simply pulls out pranks (by himself or along with Biker Pyro) or hanging out with his girlfriend, Yumiko. His jestful personality drops when his friends are attacked to a more serious and focused attitude, as evidenced at the moment when Ninja Scout found out that Xiang Liao attacked Hakuchou, he went directly to him and faced him seeking revenge for his action. Backstory Ninja Scout was abandoned since he was a child, he was wandering about the streets of Tokyo and lived by collecting and eating cherries from the cherry blossoms around. One day he encountered two street thugs that were about to give him a heavy beating, but he was saved by an agent of the Order of The Scorpion. He was taken to the Suijin Temple in Tokyo to be trained by Jun'ichi Yoshida to master the arts of ninjutsu. He grew up learning to be the most skilled ninja in existance, soon as he mastered the martial arts, he joined the Order of The Scorpion to cleanse Japan of criminals, one day however, he grew tired of getting no rewards for his duties. He then received a call from the Yakuza Clan to kill all the members of the clan, he killed everyone except Hakuchou, which was his best friend during the training in the temple. A few years later he has been contacted by a Merc Co. official to become a mercenary which he accepted. Which leads to the Ninja Scout today. Abilities * Agility-Being a ninja, he's extremely fast and agile. He can climb up on buildings fast and can perform various parkour-styled moves to roam on the rooftops. * Swordsmanship/Unarmed Skills-He was trained by sensei Jun'ichi to master the arts of ninjutsu and sword handling. He can fight with both his bare hands and/or with a bladed weapon. * Gunslinging-Thanks to the advanced training of Merc Co.'s gun combat training program, he can handle guns with great precision and aim, especially pistols. This along with his extreme agility makes him a formidable opponent. * Throwing Precision-He can throw anything he can use as a weapon with great precision,mostly pointy/sharp objects, from shurikens to kunais or even meat cleavers. Trivia 1. His personality is similar to Deadpool, both are cocky, both are reckless, both make fun of their enemies and crack wise. Only difference is that unlike Deadpool, Ninja Scout had some regret in his actions, such as accepting the offer of the Yakuza crime family. 2. He initially was uninterested in anime until his girlfriend Yumiko introduced him to one of her favourites. 3. He's the only main character whose birthplace is the capital city of their country. 4. Despite his fighting style being Ninjutsu, his moves are similar to other Asian fighting styles such as Karate, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Kung Fu, Judo etc. 5. In terms of fighting skill, he is the most skilled of all the main characters, being able to defeat about anyone. The only one who managed to surpass him was Xiang Liao, to the point where he almost killed him twice in the Han Folk Justice comic. Gallery 20170707224230_1.jpg|Ninja Scout relaxing on a tree 20170818230943_1.jpg|Ninja Scout parkouring in his regular clothes 20170918183749_1.jpg|Ninja Scout's winter outfit 20180503184037_1.jpg|Ninja Scout eating sushi 20180723210313_1.jpg|Ninja Scout confronting some street thugs